Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light device for a vehicle, and more specifically relates to a light device for a vehicle improving viewability by the way of leading the irradiation light of a light source.
Description of Related Art
A light device for a vehicle is known that improves viewability at the time of lighting by devising the way of leading the irradiation light of a light source.
In JP-A No. 2007-035499, a configuration is disclosed in which, in a head light that is a light device having the light source of LEDs (light emitting diode), LEDs having the vertical upward irradiation direction and LEDs having the vertical downward irradiation direction are provided on the rear side of LEDs having the irradiation direction of the vehicle body forward direction, the irradiation light of these LEDs are reflected to the vehicle body forward direction by reflectors, and thereby the light quantity of the irradiation is increased without increasing the number of LED viewed from the outside.
However, the technology described in JP-A No. 2007-035499 is for improving viewability by increasing the irradiation light to the vehicle body front direction, and the devisal for improving viewability without increasing the light quantity itself has not been studied.